Prueba
by Kid Walker
Summary: Dicen que la vida esta llena de sorpresas y Shinichi kudo lo sabía mejor que nadie, pues tras lograr superar su más grande prueba al derrotar a la organización, nunca imaginó que la vida aún le tuviera preparadas un par de sorpresas más, donde tendría que afrontar la exigente prueba que era el llevar una vida "normal" y formar una familia junto a la mujer que amaba ¿Podrá lograrlo?


**Y aquí les dejo otra de mis pequeñas historias, aprovecho para subirla junto a "Anhelo" y "Buen Salvaje" ya que la encontré en la misma carpeta donde tenía guardadas esas dos y, ya saben, ¿Por qué no subirla también?.**

**Para los que siguen mis demás historias, aviso que espero poder subir la continuación de "El Bosque" en el asueto de carnaval y sino espero poder hacerlo para la semana del 22 al 27 de marzo.**

**Ahora, sin más preámbulos, espero que disfruten de este corto relato.**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Prueba**

Desde su debut como detective cuando tan solo era un simple estudiante de secundaria, Shinichi Kudo terminó embarcándose desde entonces en la interminable lucha contra el crimen, enfrentándose a cada reto y a cada caso supuestamente imposible de resolver que llegaba a sus manos; superando inclusive a la más grande prueba que le habían impuesto en su vida y esa era: acabar con la organización de los hombres de negro. Una injusta y ardua prueba que le causó mucho dolor y sufrimiento tanto a él como a quienes lo rodeaban, siendo Ran la más afectada por todo esto y por su forzada desaparición, mientras se veía obligado a ocupar un lugar más en su vida como Conan.

Después de haber acabado con aquel martirio y de conseguir finalmente, con la ayuda de su gran amiga Shiho, el antídoto para el _Apotoxin4869_; Shinichi trabajó arduamente para rehacer su vida poco a poco y por sobre todas las cosas, trabajó para aclarar de una vez por todas su relación con Ran, revelándole todo lo sentía por ella con el corazón en la mano y con los nervios atacándolo despiadadamente mientras hablaba con ella, haciéndolo sentirse expuesto y vulnerable ante aquellos cristalinos ojos violáceos, que inundados en lagrimas lo hicieron temer por un segundo lo peor, pero que al sentir la cálida caricia de aquellos labios sobre los suyos, correspondiendo aquellos sentimientos que torpemente había intentado expresar con palabras; simplemente se sintió el hombre más feliz y dichoso del mundo entero.

Una felicidad que solo pudo ser superada por una cosa.

— Estoy embarazada Shinichi —Le confeso un día Ran, luego de tres meses de matrimonio, poniendo todo su mundo de cabeza y pintándolo con nuevos colores, embargándolo de una enorme emoción que lo invadió por completo y que simplemente no le cabía en el pecho.

— ¡Voy a ser papá! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas abrazándola emocionado y dándole un casto y torpe beso a su mujer que la hizo reír divertida ante la alegría de su marido, que había logrado sacar a relucir toda su torpeza.

Sin duda aquella era una gran noticia que enmarcaba lo que sería el acontecimiento más grande de su vida y para el cual ya no podía esperar. Sin embargo, antes tendría que afrontar una enorme prueba para la cual nada ni nadie en el mundo lo habría podido preparar…

— ¡Todo esto es tú culpa! —Gritó mareada, asqueada y adolorida Ran, abrazada al inodoro mientras era victima de las nauseas que la habían hecho levantarse corriendo en la madrugada a vomitar, siendo seguida de cerca por un adormilado Shinichi— ¡Estúpido fanático del!... Bleh

— Shhh, tranquila amor, tranquila —Le susurraba Shinichi dándole suaves palmaditas en la espalda.

— ¡No digas eso! —Gritó furiosa una vez se repuso un poco— ¡Estoy perfectamente tranquila y calmada Shinichi!

— Esta bien cielo, tienes razón —Trato de tranquilizarla, pero eso solo empeoró aun más su estado de animo.

— ¡Aja! ¡Y ahora me tratas como a una loca histérica ¿Verdad?! —Le recrimino llorando repentinamente— ¡Es porque estoy gorda y ya no me quieres ¿verdad?!

— Ran yo no he dicho eso, sólo…

— ¡Y ahora me estás diciendo mentirosa! —Le grito de nuevo, peor que antes.

— Déjame ayudarte a lavarte la cara, necesitas dormir un poco —Si, todo lo que decía estaba mal. Entonces no opinaría más y se limitaría a ayudar y a no estorbar.

— ¡No me ignores Shinichi! —Le recrimino mientras se lavaba la cara, para luego volver al cuarto reclamándole un par de cosas más hasta quedarse dormida.

Definitivamente no había manera de ganar o acertar una con Ran en ese estado tan sensible, pues sin importar lo que hiciera, nunca hacía nada y sin importar lo que sucediera, él nunca tenía la razón y aun cuando en verdad la tenía, ella siempre tenía la razón y eso no cabía en discusión.

Con paciencia Shinichi logró sobrevivir a los nueve meses de embarazo y a los temibles e irracionales antojos de su mujer que definitivamente mejoraron su condición física y aumentaron su ingenio para poder satisfacerlos.

Después de todo eso, estaba seguro de que no habría caso ni criminal con el que no pudiera lidiar cuando volviera al trabajo... Y si lo había, pues definitivamente se merecería un premio.

Cuando él día finalmente llego, el siempre serio e inmutable detective, no dejaba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro en la sala de espera hecho un manojo de nervios que lo hacían comportarse casi igual que Kogoro en ese momento. Luego, tras varias horas de angustiosa espera, finalmente su hijo llegó a este mundo tan sano y fuerte como su padre.

Conmovido cargó a aquel diminuto ser entre sus brazos, siendo lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Se sentó junto a su esposa y tomando la manita de su hijo dijo:

— En este momento siento que no puedo ser más feliz —Confesó dejando escapar una lagrima— sé que sabrás demostrarme cada día que me equivoco y me harás sentir orgulloso de ello.

A partir de ahora empezaba una prueba más en su vida. La paternidad.

Y aunque no estaba preparado para ello, no le preocupaba porque esta vez sabía que contaría con la ayuda de Ran para superar cualquier prueba que se le pudiera presentar de ahora en adelante.


End file.
